Skins Vol 2 AltaVerse
by W. J. Fost
Summary: Alternate Universe of Skins, volume 2. Takes place right after the episode "Sketch." Maxxie-centric. Rated T for language.
1. Maxxie

A/N: This picks up just after the episode Sketch.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SKINS, ITS CHARACTERS, OR THE ACTORS WHO PLAYED IN THE SERIES. I ONLY OWN THIS FANFICTION, ITS PLOT, AND CHARACTERS NOT ORIGINALLY WRITTEN INTO THE AIRED PROGRAM. I AM NOT IN AFFLIATION WITH ITS WRITERS, DIRECTORS, ACTORS, OR CREATORS. NO INFRINGEMENT WAS INTENDED. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT USES ONLY.**

-Skins-

Maxxie picked up his phone, on which an alarm was going off. He sighed, and silenced it, then immediately jumped out of bed, and looked at his nude body in the mirror. Then over to his dresser, and put on underpants. Back to the mirror, then trousers, mirror again, aftershave, back to the mirror, shirt, hair, hoodie, and scarf, all with a trip to the mirror. Finally, he put his shoes on, and looked out the window. There, like usual, was Sketch, looking at Maxxie amorously. He leaned over, and closed his blinds. Looking in the mirror one more time, he slung his backpack over his shoulder, and headed out the door.

-Skins-

Michelle nudged Maxxie in the arm, as Angie was asking him a question.

"What?" Maxxie asked distractedly. "Uhm..four?"

"No, Maxxie. Karl Marx did not champion…four."

"Oh, right. Social Darwinism, then."

"Very good. Next time, pay attention." Angie turned to another student, and Michelle gave Maxxie an incredulous glare.

"What's up with you Maxx?"

"This morning when I was dressing, I forgot to close my blinds, and Sketch was looking in through the window again."

"Oh." Michelle stopped talking. She knew Maxxie still felt bad around Sketch. Well, shit, she would too.

"I just wish she'd get over me. It's not like I'll ever fancy her.

"Yeah," said Michelle, "she's not your type."

"She does lack a certain…aspect."

"A very important part."

"I mean, could you imagine me, with her? I suppose I could improvise…but without a pe—" Maxxie stopped because just then, he noticed the tnire class was listening in on them. He turned to look at Angie, who was glaring at the pair of them.

"Are you quiet done?" Michelle and Maxxie nodded. "Maxxie, move your stuff, and sit next to Kevin." Maxxie reluctantly got up, and sat his stuff down next to Kevin, who was writing furiously in his notebook. Maxxie noted how neat his handwriting was, and how cute he was.

"Now," Angie said. "You all need to pay attention. This will be on you're a-Levels. Now. Dating. Many psychologists believe dating fulfills a basic psychological need. They say that our ultimate goal is to find a member of the opposite sex, with which you have a common connection. They also believed that if you didn't find this connection with the opposite sex, you were doomed to a life of misery and hate."

Kevin's hand shot into the air. Angie pointed at him.

"These guys believed you had to find the _opposite _sex? What if you're gay? Like me..and like Maxxie? We'd be better off with a member of the same sex. I mean, if we were to try and pair up with members of the opposite sex, we'd most likely be worse off than not."

"Yes, but the men who created this weren't known for their acceptance of homosexuality."

"Then what good are they? Why are we studying them?"

"Because the country says we have to. I'm sorry if you don't like it. Frankly, I don't either. Now everybody, study with the person sitting next to you. Try not to talk too loudly."

"Hey, mate. I'm Maxxie." Maxxie said, looking over to Kevin, who was writing in his notebook.

"Hi, Maxxie. I'm Kevin."

"What're you writing?"

"I'm writing a story about the future when gays are segregated from the straights, and tortured and shit."

"Damn; you don't believe that's really going to happen do you?"

"Nope, Maxxie it's just fiction. I probably won't even keep it though. It doesn't appeal to me." He picked up the notebook, ripped around fifty pages from the front, and tore them into four pieces, then dumped them into his backpack. "Glad I got rid of that mess. So, tell me about yourself. Other than what I already know, I mean. "

"What do you already know?"

"Well, I know that you're gay, that you have a great sense of fashion, that you're an amazing singer and dancer, and that you're probably the cutest guy in Europe. I also know I've had a crush on you since grade school…"

-Skins-

A/N: Sorry if a few of my words end up messed up. Especially if I use English (British) words incorrectly, and it looks weird, or if I use a term incorrectly. If anybody spots this, please let me know. I hope you enjoy my fanfiction. Update coming soon.


	2. Michelle

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SKINS, ITS CHARACTERS, OR THE ACTORS WHO PLAYED IN THE SERIES. I ONLY OWN THIS FANFICTION, ITS PLOT, AND CHARACTERS NOT ORIGINALLY WRITTEN INTO THE AIRED PROGRAM. I AM NOT IN AFFLIATION WITH ITS WRITERS, DIRECTORS, ACTORS, OR CREATORS. NO INFRINGEMENT WAS INTENDED. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT USES ONLY.**

-Skins-

"Michell…Michelle…Michelle…" Tony moaned in his sleep. He didn't know why, but since that night at the musical, he'd been dreaming of her…of Michelle. It was always the same dream.

_It was all white, and Tony was sitting on a bench. Michelle sat next to tony, crying, Maxxie, next to her, had his arm around her shoulder. He kissed her cheek, then got up, and walked out of sight. Michelle looked after him, and after a moment, went to fetch him. On the other side of the bench was Sid. He was looking straight ahead, not blinking, to where cases sat alone, leaning against a sign that read "Elgin." A tear hung at her chin, but didn't fall. Maxxie and Michelle suddenly reappeared, but sat on opposite sides, with Maxxie closer to Tony. When Tony turned to tell Sid this, he found Sid had gone, and was sitting next to Cassie, and the pair of them was rocking back and forth, both crying. He found this funny, so he looked to tell Michelle, but she and Maxxie were making out. He called out her name, but she and Maxxie stood up, and went through a door, curiously placed in white space. Inside the room was all dark, and only a bed could be seen. The door closed, and he heard Maxxie breathing, and Michelle moaning. Tony called out her name, over and over, but she didn't answer._

Tony woke up. He usually did at this point. He looked at his desk, where a picture of Michelle in her bikini sat. He smiled at it, then lay back, and tried to sleep again.

-Skins-

"He's had a crush on you since grade school?" Michelle asked Maxxie. They had set up a sort of picnic in the park, eating food, and sharing a spliff.

"Yeah. He said he's wanted to talk to me for a while, but he thought I had something with this guy, James."

"James?"

"Yeah. But I didn't even know him that well. We just put our bikes in the same place."

"When did you meet him?"

"Last week…..but anyway…Kevin is a writer and an artist. But he has a few—uhm—problems."

"Such as?"

"Think of Cassie…but gay, and with a penis."

"Wow that's…wow."

"Yeah. But I still like him. He's so cute, and he likes me."

"Are you going to fuck him, Maxxie?"

"Hopefully one day." They both laughed.

"What's so funny?" Anwar said as he sat down next to Maxxie, taking the spliff from his hand, and taking a hit from it.

"There's a boy Maxxie is interested in. Kevin in our psychology class. They both really like each other, and apparently, Kevin is Maxxie's type."

"Oh." Anwar got really quiet. After a moment of awkward silence, Maxxie grabbed Michelle's arm and squeezed lightly.

"What?" Michelle looked to where Maxxie's gaze was. Kevin was walking straight at them. Maxxie jumped up, and jogged over to Kevin. Anwar watched as Kevin and Maxxie talked, then saved numbers, then Kevin put his hand on Maxxie's shoulder, and walked away. After a moment, Maxxie turned and walked back toward them, smiling.

-Skins-

"Well, of course I'm happy for them. How long has it been since Maxxie's been with a guy?"

"A few months."

"Exactly. A few months. That's far too long to be single."

"You've been single for a few months, too 'Chelle."

"It's different. Tony got hit by a bus."

"There are more people than just Tony, you know. You could hook up with—Jason or someone."

"Jal, I don't even know a Jason."

"You're working on your psychology test with him, remember? During psych, you had to have him as a partner when Angie made Maxxie move."

"Oh. I thought his name was Kyle."

"No. Kyle was the guy who used to sit at that table, but dropped out of the class when Angie made him stand up when that tight top of yours gave him a boner."

"Wasn't that Tyler."

"No, 'Chelle. Tyler was the one who used to put his hand in your seat when you sat down so he could grab your ass."

"I thought that was David."

"It doesn't matter, Michelle! The point is, Jason is cute, and you're going over to his house to study with him."

"I am?"

"You promised him you would."

"Oh. Well I don' t have to go, do I? It's not like I really know him."

"That's awful. You have to go."

"Fine. I guess I can. But do I _have_ to?"

"Yes, 'Chelle!"

"Well that's too bad, because I'm not going." She had made up her mind. She wasn't going, and that was that.

-Skins-

So an hour later, Michelle was standing outside Jason's door. She sighed, and knocked, waiting for it to open.

-Skins-

"Isn't it amazing, Maxxie?" Maxxie and Kevin stood atop a bridge, overlooking Bristol. The stars had never looked brighter. Maxxie looked over to Kevin, and stared. The moonlight made his blue eyes glow. Maxxie leaned forward, fully intent on kissing him. Kevin took a step back.

"Let's take this a little slow, huh? Isn't it amazing, though, Maxxie."

"Yeah," Maxxie said, a little disappointed, "it sure is."


	3. Sketch

3. Sketch

Sketch sighed quietly, looking over to Maxxie's window. He'd remembered to close the blinds. She'd have to think of something else.

Here's the thing: Sketch is in love with Maxxie. And more than that, she's possessed of him. And as crazy she knows it is, she's been stalking him, taking pictures when he doesn't know, watching his every move. She'd even broken into his house and taken pictures of him sleeping, stolen his clothes, and cut locks of his hair. She'd considered lifting his covers on one of her visits – he did sleep naked, after all – but she felt that was going too far. She'd set up camera's in his house, but she couldn't get the feed to connect. She lay down on her bed, staring up at the life-size picture of her eternal love. She smiled at him as she drifted to sleep, Maxxie a welcome intruder into her dreams.

-Skins-

Maxxie lifted a blind, just a quarter of an inch and looked over to Sketch's window. She was nowhere to be seen. He opened his blinds, feeling the sun on his skin. He sighed in satisfaction. His skin hadn't felt sunlight in ages. He looked at Sketch's window—still empty. His phone rang, and picking it up, he opened the text message.

"Kevin: R u ready?"

Maxxie and Kevin had planned a picnic down at the park. He picked up his phone, and typed.

"Maxxie: Yea. There in 5."

Fifteen minutes later, Maxxie walked to Kevin, who was sitting on a bench, the ones with no backs, smoking a joint of spliff.

"Hey, what happened to the picnic?"

"Sodding dogs," Kevin replied.

"What?"

"A dog walker, like forty dogs, yeah. She was pullin' 'em, but let go, and the dogs attacked, ate the good, destroyed the blanket, din'nt they?"

"I'm sorry. Don't get bummed, yeah? Let's go to Michelle's. Or Chris', or Anwar's. We'll think of something, mate."

-Skins-

Happy she was able to pay the dog walker to let go over her leashes, Sketch watched from a distance, hidden behind a tree. She watched as Maxxie sat next to Kevin, trying to cheer him. After a moment, Maxxie gave up, and stopped talking. For a few minutes, they sat in silence, sharing a spliff, and talking. Suddenly, they were laughing and talking, and Maxxie gave Kevin the look. Her look. The look of love Maxxie wasn't meant to give anyone but her. They leaned in to kiss. Without thinking about it, Sketch grabbed a rock from the ground, and chucked it right at Kevin. It made its mark, pelting the side of Kevin's head, causing him to fall from the bench. Maxxie jumped from the bench, and helped him sit up. Before she could move, Maxxie spotted her, and began to run toward her.

Not wanting to waste a single moment, Sketch turned on her heel and began running. She turned a corner, and ran into a tunnel, thinking she'd lost him. Suddenly, she was on the ground, Maxxie holding her down, straddling her waist. Her heart began to beat quickly, the way he was sitting on her.

"What the fuck? You could have seriously hurt him, Sketch!"

"But I didn't, did I? I wasn't even meaning to—just wanted to stop you!"

"I'LL NEVER LOVE YOU!"

"One day, Maxxie, you will!"

"I'm gay! Don't you understand that?"

"We could be together, Maxxie. We'll figure something out…together." Sketch sat up, holding herself up by her hands. "Together, Maxxie…we could be amazing!"

"You don't have a cock!"

"So, if I had a cock, you'd love me?"

"What? No!" Maxxie stood up.

"Goodbye, Maxxie, my love!" Maxxie turned and ran from the tunnel. Sketch stood and walked slowly after him. She watched as he walked away, his arm around Kevin, shoes hand was on his head. She pulled Maxxie's phone out of her pocket, sent a text to her own phone, and deleted it from his sent box. She went back to the tunnel, and lay his phone on the ground. She knew him – he'd come here to find it.

-Skins-

"Oh, mate, that sucks," Chris said when Kevin told him, Michelle, Sid, Jal, Tony, and Anwar. "But don't worry, we'll keep ya up."

"What're you on about?" Jal asked.

"You know – if you fall asleep when you have a concussion, you go into a coma." Everybody was quiet. Maxxie put his arm around Kevin, who looked horrified.

"Hey, don't worry," Maxxie whispered to Kevin, "we won't let you fall asleep." Maxxie kissed Kevin on his bandage.

"But hey, six stitches? Sketch sure left a mark on you, eh?" Michelle said. Anwar looked at her.

"Sketch?" he asked.

"Yeah, Sketch is the one who threw the rock. She could have killed him. All because she's jealous."

"Well," Tony said. "Let's forget this nonsense of Sketch. Let's get this party started, shall we?"

The party started, and lasted well into the night…

-Skins-

4. Kevin

Kevin awoke, his senses reeling. He kept his eyes shut. Even the sunlight burning on his eyelids made his head ache. He lay there for minutes, or maybe hours, until someone touched his shoulder.

-Skins-

Written by W.J. Fost.


	4. Kevin

Author's Note: January. That's the last time I updated this. I'm sorry. I seem to be very bad about updating my series lately. I'm going to attempt to update more often. Those of you who have read my other stories know the drift: I have a problem updating lol. I'll keep trying to do better. This year, I've been cracking down on myself.

-Skins-

Kevin

Kevin awoke, his senses reeling. He kept his eyes shut. Even the sunlight burning on his eyelids made his head ache. He lay there for minutes, or maybe hours, until someone touched his shoulder.

He opened his eyes to a blue haired figure; Maxxie was leaning over him.

"Good to see you wake up," Maxxie said. "Now maybe you can help me figure out where the fuck we are."

Kevin stood up, holding his head. Everything was still too bright, and he felt like he ripped stitches out.

"I dunno. We still in Bristol?"

"How would we've left?"

"I dunno, do I? Car?"

"It doesn't matter, really. Let's just try and get back home."

Getting a better look around, Kevin noticed that they were under an overpass, just below a rather busy highway. Every minute or so, a new car would pass by. They climbed up the side and began walking down the road, Maxxie found he was missing a shoe, and his scarf was torn, while Kevin was still wearing his pants, though not his underwear, and had a rather nasty-looking brown stain on his white shirt. After about twenty minutes of walking, a car pulled over.

"James?" Maxxie said when he saw who it was.

"Hey. Saw you walking. You just getting exorcize? You look terrible."

"Yeah. Crazy party last night. You wouldn't be able to give me a lift home would you?"

-Skins-

Michelle quickly tried to wipe her drool off of Tony's pillow as she awoke in his room. He was laying on the floor. Last night, they'd gotten into a fight.

"You don't even care about me, do you, Tony?"

"Of course, 'Chelle. I still love you!"

"No—you don't, or you'd be trying to be with me. You'd fucking try, Tone!"

"You don't think I am? You don't think I don't imagine you every night being with someone else? You don't think I haven't stared at that picture of you every single night, wishing it was really you, wishing I could go back. I wish I'd never gotten hit by a bus, I really really do!"

"Fuck you, Tony! Fuck you!"

Michelle had grabbed the picture and smashed it against the wall. She had it now, laying on the bed next to her. She'd remembered the day. Tony had bought her a new bikini, and she was showing it off. A tear formed in her eye as she remembered the crunch of glass hitting the wall.

The door flew open, catching Tony in the ear. He cursed as he stood up, causing his morning wood to poke from his pants. He quickly tore a sheet from the floor and covered himself. To his luck, only Michelle saw his member—Anwar was too busy looking at Chris, who was wearing a swan dress. Anwar was wearing a Spartan outfit, with a helmet and everything.

"Mate, can we nick some clothes?" Chris asked.

Tony didn't trust himself to talk, he was trying to hold back laughter. Michelle however was on the floor rolling and laughing. Tony nodded as he helped the wheezing girl up and out into the hallway.

-Skins-

Tony, Michelle, Anwar, and Chris sat around Tony's kitchen table. Standing next to the corner, texting, was Tony's sister, Effy.

"So last night, we said we were going to keep Kevin up. We all got wasted, and woke up. Where's Kevin and Maxxie? Where's Jal and Sid?"

"Dunno." The others said in unison.

"Well," said Effy, "if you guys were more careful with your alcohol like me, you wouldn't be in this mess, now would you?"

"Well," Chris said mockingly, "if you'd butt out, maybe we'd find our friends."

"Mate!" Tony said warningly.

They'd made a plan to split up, Effy too, and find their missing friends.

-Skins-

It was awkward in the car with James. Although Kevin knew nothing was going on between him and Maxxie, he still felt a twinge of spite—there was chemistry between them. As they drove, they talked and laughed, and occasionally, Maxxie would reach back and give Kevin's a leg a squeeze. During the quiet times, Maxxie would pull down the visor mirror and pretend to be fixing his hair, but his eyes would be transfixed on Kevin's. It became such that one time, he messed his perfect hair up, and had to spend extra time fixing it.

Finally, they pulled over at Kevin's house, and Maxxie and Kevin got out.

"I thought that ride would never end," Kevin admitted as James drove away.

"You didn't like him? He's cool."

"It's not that – he definitely likes you."

"You jealous?"

"Very...and when I get jealous, I get angry."

"Well you shouldn't be jealous of James. He won't try anything. I promise."

"Thanks." Kevin wrapped his arms around Maxxie. Even though Maxxie smelled like sweat and dirt, he'd rather be no where else.

About an hour later, both Maxxie and Kevin were dressed and out looking for their friends in Kevin's dad's car. They searched and searched, eventually meeting up with everyone. The only people missing were Jal and Sid.

-Skins-

Jal tipped the bottle of tequila and let the amber liquid run down her throat, then poured some into Sid's mouth. The pair hadn't stopped drinking. In fact, they hadn't stopped moaning either. Although he'd—climaxed—several times, they were both so drunk they just kept rubbing up against each other. Jal knew somewhere in the back of her mind that she'd always regret having sex with Sid. She kept moaning about a Ted, while Sid was moaning about Cassie. Cassie was still moaning when Sid started to snore. She tried to push him off of her, but couldn't. She was so worn out, that she laid her head down and went to sleep.

-Skins-

Cassie

The train came to a screeching stop, and Cassie lurched forward. She smiled happily as she stepped off the train, hoping to see Sid. Her smile kept shining and shining as she walked through the station, got in a taxi, arrived at Sid's house, was greeted by his father, and was still shining when she opened the door to his room. She closed the door, and took off all but her underwear, knowing he'd get aroused instantly. She reached round, and flicked on the light. Her smile went out like a candle under water.


End file.
